


You Little Flirt

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Series: You Little Flirt [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Swearing, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy Hargrove is new in town and the minute he steps foot in Hawkins High, you fall for him and you just so happened to catch his eye and ends up falling for you too. Let the flirting begin!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nearing the end of summer of ‘84, junior year rolls around at Hawkins High School for you. You’ve lived here a year already but it seems like you’ve been here forever. Things were going great for you so far after moving to Hawkins and living on your own. It was hard but you managed to get by with the help from your best friends parents. With no parents of your own to help guide you through the troubles of life, Nancy’s mom was always there for you whenever you needed her. She felt like the mother you never had, much more loving and caring than your own birth mom. Your dad was a worthless drunk, rotting away in a prison cell where he deserved to be. You had no idea what your mom was up to, she kicked you out of the house after you put your father in prison for beating the living shit out of you. She hated you for putting her husband behind bars. It gutted you the day she told you she didn’t want anything to do with you anymore and for you to get the fuck out of her house. After all you’ve been through, you would think your mom would support you now that your abusive father was out of the picture, but it was the exact opposite. She would never get to see the love of her life ever again and she hated you for it. You then decided to pack up all your shit in your car and get the hell out of California.

* * *

Monday morning peaks through your curtains, shining you in the face, waking you up pretty rudely. You let out a loud groan and roll over, hoping to catch some more sleep. Your eyes pop open after only a minute when your alarm clock starts blaring in your ear. 

“Fuck clock, don’t you ever shut the hell up?” you yelled at the inanimate object on your beside table before swatting at it to stop buzzing. You reluctantly get out of bed and drag yourself to the bathroom so you could take a shower and start getting ready. 

After rummaging through your closet, you finally settled on a cute outfit to wear on the first day of school. Once you finished putting on your make up and running your fingers through your long, semi wavy hair, you look yourself up and down in the mirror and shake your head muttering to your self, “Well… this is as good as its going to get.” 

* * *

“What classes do you have Y/N, let me see your schedule.” Nancy said as she swipes the paper from your hands. “Oh good, we have a couple of classes together, yay! A lot more than last year. What about you Steve, let me see yours.”

Nancy handed you back your schedule and yanked Steve’s from his face.”Hey! I wasn’t done looking at that you know.” Steve said as Nancy was going down the list. ”Aw, we only have two classes together this year, only 1st period and 3rd. This sucks!” Nancy whined at Steve with a pout on her face.

“I’m sure we will manage babe, it’s not like we can’t see each other through passing in between periods, we’ll have lunch together. It’ll be fine Nance, don’t worry about it.” Steve reassuring her before giving her a long kiss on the lips.

You looked at them in disgust, they were constantly sucking face around you, it got annoying sometimes, even makes you jealous some days because you longed to have a boyfriend of your own to suck face with. It’s been awhile since you had a boyfriend, not since your California days. You dated a couple of guys since moving to Hawkins, but they weren’t really your type, so you just stay single until the right man came along…who knows when that’ll be. 

“Ugh seriously, you two need to get a room! All your lovey dovey antics is starting to make me sick.” You rolled your eyes and walked into first your guys first period English class. 

With Nancy and Steve following you, you spot Tommy and Carol in the back of the classroom on the far left side, making out as usual. Luckily there were some seats available. so you take the one in the last row three seats from the back. Nancy sits right behind you and Steve took the last seat in the back with Carol to his right and Tommy in front of her in the next row. There was one more seat that was empty and it was right next to you. By the time the bell rang, the seat remained empty, which was fine with you, one less person to deal with.

Mr. Harris started the class off by introducing himself and talking about what to expect in his English class. You heard he was a really cool and laid back teacher, he made his classes fun and wasn’t so strict, so you were happy you had him as a teacher. You were somewhat the class clown in a way, you were always goofing off, laughing way too much to the point your teachers had to ask you to leave the room to laugh your giggles way out in the hall. Your laugh was a contagious one, you would laugh so hard and everyone around you couldn’t help by laugh with you, which kind of annoyed your teachers. You liked to have fun and cause a bit of mayhem but you also got down to business when need be. 

Before Mr. Harris started to take roll call, the classroom door bursts open and in walks what seemed like a gift from the gods. Your eyes darted to the person barging in the class and your mouth slowly drops to the floor. 

You swore you could hear angels singing and the light around him grew to a soft glow. You turn around to look at Nancy with drool hanging from your lip, mouthing to her “ _Oh my god, who’s that?_ ” She shrugs at you and smiles widely at you because of the look you had on your face. 

It was like you had seen god for the first time and you couldn’t believe your eyes. Jeans skin tight wrapping nicely around his thick thighs, white shirt, jean jacket and sporting a dirty blond mullet. 

He walks up to Mr. Harris and hands him a piece of paper, they exchange a few words and says to him “Ok Mr. Hargrove, you can take a seat right over there.” Pointing to the empty seat right next to you! You tried not to panic as you watch him walk down the isle to his seat. You tried not to look at him because you could feel your face start to burn but it was so hard not to and just before he gets to his seat, you catch his eyes scan over to you and holding his stare for just a few seconds. 

All you could think to do was throw him a warm smile, as if to welcome him to class.  You take notice that his eyes were a deep blue when he sat down and he looked away from you. You turned your beat red face away and slumped back in your chair, fixing your hair to the right side of your face so you could hide it.

You felt a tap on your left side which made you jump, your heart thumping even more since that hot bod walked in the room and sat next to you. Nancy hands you a folded up piece of paper to which you yank from her hand while Mr. Harris took roll call. You opened it up to see her write…

_(“_ ** _Y/N, are you okay? Your face looks like you just seen your parents naked!_** _”)_  
You write back:  
(” ** _No. Yeah, I’m okay, I think. Did you see that hottie walk through the door? Holy fucking shit dude, he’s so damn hot!!!_** ”)

Before you finished writing, Mr. Harris calls out your name, “Y/N Y/L/N?” 

You didn’t hear him at first, you started to fold the paper back up and was about to reach behind you when Mr. Harris spoke again, a little louder this time. 

“Y/N Y/L/N?” 

Your head shot up at the mention of your name, not knowing why he said it. 

“What? Yes, Mr. Harris?” You spoke, thinking he was going to tell you something. 

“I’m taking roll call Ms. Y/L/N, are you here?” Your eyes widened a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed for not paying attention. 

“Oh yes. I am here. Sorry.” 

A couple of people started to giggle at your absentmindedness. Even more red than you were, you put your elbow on your desk and smack your forehead into it. What a way to embarrass yourself in front of the new hot guy.

You reached behind you again to hand the note back to Nancy to which she took. Mr. Harris was nearing the end of roll call when he called out “Billy Hargrove?” When Billy said here, his voice was deep and sounded oh so sexy, which sent goosebumps across your skin. You felt another tap on your side and you reach behind and grabbed the note.  
  
( ** _”Yes I saw him. He is ok but not really my type. You should flirt with him Y/N! You always complain there are no guys around here to flirt with, so now’s your chance!”_** )   
(” ** _I don’t know Nance, I’m all nervous now. No guy has ever done that to me before. This dude looks like a sex god and I can’t even function right now. Lord help me!_** ”) 

Without even thinking, you spin to your right and hand Nancy back the note she gave you. It caught Billy’s eye and he turned his head to look at you. As you were about to turn around you caught Billy’s eyes again, you couldn’t help but smile a wide smile and giggle like a little girl slightly. The side of Billy’s mouth smirked up a little, like he was amused at you. 

You planted your elbows on your desk and put your cheeks on the palm of your hands still trying to hide your flushed skin. All you could do was scream in your head ‘ _What the fuck are you doing, Y/N? You’re acting like a fucking idiot, this is not like you, chill out before you embarrass yourself even more!_ ’

After awhile and much to your delight, the bell finally rang. You jumped up out of your seat, grab your bag and grabbed onto Nancy’s arm and took her running with you out of the classroom. 

“Holy shit Nance, what the hell am I doing? I feel like I’m making a fool of myself, I never make a fool of myself. I feel like a 6 year old who has crush on a cute boy and can’t contain herself. I don’t even know the guy and I’m acting like he’s the world and I’m just revolving around it. He’s so freaking cuuuute. Damnit!” 

You groaned to Nancy as you two were walking to your History class. 

“Y/N, I have never seen you act like this. It’s actually quite funny. You need to calm down, he’s just another boy who goes to our school. Just think of it like that. No big deal.” 

Nancy let out a laugh as you started to whine again. 

“But I caaaan’t calm down, It doesn’t have an off switch. I mean, did you see his eyes? I did and fuck they’re beautiful! How am I suppose to be calm when I’m a such sucker for blue eyes, huh?” 

You started to imitate a girl who’s starting to cry, dragging your feet across the ground like you were on cloud 9 but the cloud was just barely lifting off the ground. 

Suddenly, you hear a loud chuckle right behind you, you recognized the sound of the voice the chuckle came from. It was the same voice that said “Here” in your English class. Billy walks up passed you, lightly feather dusting your arm as he passes you and right before he heads into the classroom you were heading to next. he stops for a split second and a smile spreads across his face and walks inside. 

You stop frozen dead in your tracks, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Nancy starts to laugh at you and the expression on your face. 

“Jesus Christ! Just fucking shoot me already Nancy, this day is getting worse and its still morning! Why the hell does he have to be in my History class? Why did he have to be walking behind me, he heard what I said! Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!” 

Nancy just shakes her head at you, giggling still. She grabs your hand and drags you inside the class. Much to your displeasure, there are 2 seats left….one right next to Billy and another seat on the other side of the empty one. Of course there was an empty seat next to him. Just your luck. As you and Nancy walk towards the empty desks, she takes the one that isn’t right next to Billy, on purpose. 

If only it was possible, you would have punched her in her arm with your eyes. You were so peeved she made you sit next to Billy. You didn’t make eye contact with him when you sat down, slamming your backpack on the desk. You shot a wide eyed angry look at Nancy and all she could do was laugh at you silently. 

You grabbed your bag and hugged it tightly against your chest, just to feel some sort of comfort and to keep you from fiddling with your nervous fingers. Out of your peripheral vision, you could see Billy staring at you. Of course he was, why wouldn’t he be. You talked about how hot he was and he heard you! 

You started to feel hot and started to sweat. You could feel the heat rising up from your feet and pulsate around your body like pins and needles. It wasn’t a hot day today, the morning was a tad chilly so it wasn’t like it was in the middle of summer, which was the way you felt like. You couldn’t take the heat your body was giving off anymore and you wiggled out of your jacket and laid it across your lap. 

You sighed once you felt the cool air hit your skin, it felt nice and you finally started to cool off a bit. You were wearing a tight black tank top, which made your boobs pop out. When you realized you were in a tank top, you felt a rush of heat spread throughout your body again. You could still sense Billy looking at you, which wasn’t making it any easier to calm down, just made you hug your backpack even closer.

After Mrs. Bradley took roll call and explained what everyone would be doing in her History class for the next week, she asked everyone to take out their binders to write a few things down. You take your binder out of your bag and set your bag down next to your seat. 

Just as you were about to take your pencil out of your pencil pouch, you feel a finger lightly tap your right arm. You turn your head slowly to see Billy leaning over, “Hey uh, Y/N, right? Um, could I possibly borrow a pencil. Please?” 

You stared at him with a ‘Oh my god he touched my arm and talked to me’ look. You snapped out of it quickly and reached in and took out a pencil and handed it to him without taking your eyes off of him. He smiled sweetly as you, said thanks and gave you a wink. You just smiled at him sheepishly. Your heart was beating so hard out of your chest, you were afraid he was going to hear it. 

Thankfully your history teacher kept your brain occupied for the rest of the period, you calmed yourself down and concentrated on what she had to say. You forgot after awhile Billy was sitting next to you when the bell rang. 

Everyone jumped out of their seat. You were making small talk to Nancy while gathering your things when you felt someone gently grab your elbow. His hands were big, felt rough but touched you in a way that was gentle, making your skin cover in goosebumps. You turned around to find Billy stand there, staring down at you, handing you your pencil back. 

You looked down at the pencil and back up at him, his eyes were even more bluer than an hour ago. 

“No it’s ok, keep it. Just in case you need it in your next class.” You smiled and gave him a wink like what he did to you in the beginning of class. A wide smile spread across his face, showing of his perfect teeth. 

“Thanks again for the pencil, Y/N. I hope to see you around later.” 

You watch Billy as he walked away, your eyes gaze down to his perfectly shaped ass in those tight blue jeans. You hummed while you licked your bottom lip, imagining yourself grabbing onto that tight ass.

You felt Nancy push you waking you up from your daydream and call out your name “Y/N!!! Are you checking out his butt? 

“Shut up Nancy! Let a girl drool for once. I haven’t had any eye candy since I got here, his ass looks so sweet I just want to take a bite!” You belly laughed at Nancy’s shocked expression.

You went to your third, fourth and fifth periods, not even at lunch, with no signs of Billy, only seeing him briefly in between passing. Which was fine, it gave you time to calm down and get over yourself. You just figured you’d play it cool now, just act like yourself around him. No need to put on a show, because we all know how long that lasts and it can get tiring. You did love to flirt so maybe having a little fun wouldn’t hurt, that is if he rejected your flirtatious ways but you didn’t see why he would, no guy ever turned down your flirting. You were on your way to the last class of the day which was Chemistry, walked in and found a empty table to sit at that was occupied with two tall stools. 

You were hoping no nerd would sit next to you in the empty seat next to you, last thing you wanted was to be partners with someone who geeked out over anything science. Waiting for everyone to fill their seats and for the bell to ring, you take out your binder out of your bag to get ready for any writing that had to be done.

“Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?” 

You look up at the voice who suddenly appeared next to the table to find Billy standing there.  _‘Oh my god, how does he keep finding me?’,_ you screamed to yourself. You shook your head no and passed him a friendly smile while you padded the seat next to you letting him know he was free to sit. He sets his bag down on the table and slides in to take his seat, with his eyes still on yours.

You could feel your face start to burn again, so you concentrated on your breathing to try and calm down. You decided to break the ice by speaking to him, you nudged your arm lightly into his to get his attention. 

“You know, if we keep meeting like this, you’re gonna have to buy me a drink,” 

You told him jokingly in a giggle. He looks at you and chuckles, 

“Oh is that right?” 

His interest was clearly peaked at the sound of your joking offer. You nodded your head once, with a smile wide across your face and raised an eyebrow up at him. 

“Sounds intriguing. I might have to take you up on that offer sometime.” he said this while leaning a little closer to you. 

You start to laugh, he catches on now thinking you really were just joking. 

“Wait..were you serious or were you just joking with me?” with a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Maybe I am….maybe I’m not.” you teased him. 

Billy stares at you, looking your face up and down. 

“Oh, playing hard to get are we? I like that in a woman!” he said playfully as he bumped your arm with his. 

Your conversation was rudely interrupted by the bell ringing and Mr. Stevens started addressing the class. You couldn’t but help but think if he would really take you out for a drink, but you really wanted to play hard to get, make him work for it. As you two sat and listened to the teacher talk, you move your head slightly to look at him through the sides of your eyes, looking at his profile. His eyes were the first thing you take notice, his dark eye lashes long and thick, his piercing blue eyes shining between them. His cheeks were full and his button nose just perfect. His lips just slightly thick but so juicy looking, you couldn’t help but imagine yourself sucking in his bottom lip while kissing him. His jaw line was nice and strong and perfectly shaped, you yearned to bite at it. You take notice of his pulse pulsating through his skin on his neck, oh how badly you wanted to suck on it. Why does he have to be so damn beautiful? How are you so damn sprung all of a sudden without even fully knowing him? Maybe it was because he looked so different than the other guys in town.

While admiring his face, you accidentally let out a slight ‘mmm’ deep in your throat, it was loud enough for you to hear but it scared you because you thought he heard you…and… he did. You saw just his eyes look your way as you quickly looked away ahead of you towards the front of the class. All you could think was ‘ _fuck, FUCK! Will you quit drooling, you’re embarrassing yourself again. Concentrate y/n_ ’ You had to bite on the right side of your cheek just to keep your composure. You tried acting like nothing happened, concentrating on what Mr. Stevens was talking about. You heard him breathe out a little laugh through his nose, making you aware he did in fact hear your tiny moan. You had to turn your head away in the opposite direction to stifle your giggle shaking your head at yourself for being too much of an obvious idiot. 

The bell finally rings and it’s the end of the day. You get up and gather up your things and was about ready to head out when Billy grabs your attention.

“You know Y/N, you really are quite something else. I’ve barely known you for a few hours and your starting to make an impression on me, which I find cute. No other girl has impressed me as fast as you have. I did notice you checking me out earlier,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah sorry about that. I guess I was off in my own little world and it seemed it got the best of me. It’s quite unlike me really. It’s just….” you trailed off, trying to find the right words to say without sounds like a complete stalker. 

“Just what?” Billy curiously asked. Laughing at yourself a little, you shake your head.

“Nothing. Forget it.” You started to walk off out of the classroom before you could say something that might embarrass yourself again. Billy runs after you and grabs your arm, 

“Hey don’t leave me hanging, I really want to know.” He seemed interested in what you had to say about him. As you continue down the hall towards your locker, you flip around in front of him walking backwards. 

“Forget it Hargrove. Maybe I’ll let you know some other time, maybe when you take me out for that drink. I’m holding you to it!” you said to him, gave him a little wink turned around and walked off, leaving him stopped in his tracks, admiring your backside as you walked away.

* * *

It’s been 2 weeks since school started, seemed to go by slow at times. You and Billy causally talked in the classes you two did have together, sometimes you hung out with him by his car during lunch. You flirted…a lot, which he seemed to really enjoy. There was never a dull moment when you were around, you always made the atmosphere around you fun and exciting, even when you poked fun at Tommy or Steve at their expense. 

You wake up one morning and noticed on the clock that it was almost 8 am! You shot up out of bed and hurried to get dressed so you wouldn’t be late for school. On your way out you grab a vine of grapes and wrap them in a paper towel and run out the door. You made it just in time to your first period class, had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. You sat on your desk, facing Nancy so you two could talk, while casually eating your breakfast. Once Tommy saw what you were eating, he started bugging you if he could have some.   
  
“Come on Y/N, just toss me one, I’m starving!” Tommy whined at you.

“No dude, fuck off. This is my breakfast. You should have grabbed yourself something to eat before you left, like I did!” 

“Just one Y/N, come on, please. I won’t beg you for anymore food after this.” Tommy begged again.

“Jesus Christ Tommy, if it’ll get ya off my back, then damn, here.” 

You take a grape and threw it at him, he managed to catch it in his mouth but it hit the back of his throat and he started to gag on it, making some awful gagging noises, which made everyone in that area to look at him. Kid sounded like he was dying or something. Once he was able to get the grape to dislodge from the back of his throat, it shot out of his mouth, onto his desk and rolled off. You, Carol, Steve, Billy and Nancy busted out laughing at him, you even harder at the noises he made. Tommy clutched his hand to his throat, grasping for air, acting like his life was on the line.

“What the fuck you guys, that wasn’t funny. I could have died you know! I could be laying on the floor literally dying and you all would be laughing at me.” Tommy whined again.

“Ha ha ha, of course it was funny. Did you hear the noises you were making? It was hilarious!” you managed to say in between fits of laughter.

You look over at Steve and he had his head tilted back with his mouth wide open, as if he was a baby bird waiting for his mother to drop food into its mouth. The site of him made you giggle even harder.

“What the hell are you doing, Steve? You look like a damn seal when you do that.” you told him in between fits of laughter. 

Steve then stuck his arms straight out in front of him and started flapping them together while imitating a seal bark. At that point, you thought you were never going to be able to breathe again with all the laughing you were doing. It was way too early in the morning to be doing all of that. You managed to compose your self briefly, and tossed a grape over towards Steve, who tried catching it but the grape went a little too far passed his head, he leaned too far back in his chair and lost his balance that sent him tumbling onto the floor behind him.

You and everyone else lost it then. There was no coming back from that. The screaming of laughter, the silence of a major belly laughed roared between all those who saw Steve fall. You slip off your desk and onto the floor, sitting on your knees rocking back and forth from the major belly laugh you were stuck with, tears rolling down your face, not being able to breathe. 

All the while you were rolling around in your puddle of tears, Billy couldn’t help but laugh at you and your contagious fit of laughter, it was something he wasn’t used to being around but he was loving every minute of it. You were like a breath of fresh air to him, a cool breeze that blows through your hair and skin on a sunny day in the middle of Spring in a field full of poppies. You definitely were different than any other girl he had been with or hung out with, which is why he hadn’t tried to get into your pants so quick. He didn’t want to rush things with you or try to scare you off. He wanted to savor you like Willy Wonka’s everlasting  gobstopper, he wanted to soak up every minute he had with you, even if it was only at school. He was determined to get to know you better, some how, some way, he was determined to make you his. He just stared at you, shaking his head. You were a hot mess on the floor, tears ruining your mascara, probably pissing your pants by now, but to him, you looked more beautiful than you did the first time he laid eyes on you. 

Billy got up from his seat and grabbed a tissue off the teachers desk and brought it to you. You grabbed it and buried your face in it, trying to control your laughter. But every time you looked at Steve, your fit continued. You were for sure going to get kicked out of the classroom. Sure enough, the bell had already rung and Mr. Harris went up to start the class, but was interrupted by your rip roaring laughter. You didn’t even know the hell had rang.

“Ms. Y/L/N, do you need to be excused? You can finish your laughing outside in the hall. Class has already begun.” Mr. Harris called out to you.

Still laughing and not hearing what he said, 

“Oh my god, I’m going to piss myself.” You sat straight up, closing your legs together trying to compose yourself so you wouldn’t sit in not only your tears but your own urine.

Mr. Harris clears his throat and address’ you again, 

“Ms. Y/L/N, you may be excused to go stand outside till you’ve calmed down. And don’t forget the bathroom pass.”

You stopped laughing then, turned your head to look at him and noticed everyone was staring at you, some kids giggling. ‘ _Well, this is embarrassing_ ’, you thought to yourself.

“Uh, sorry Mr. Harris. Didn’t realize the bell had rung already.” 

You got up from the ground, walked over to where the bathroom pass was hanging on the wall next to the door and walked out, without looking at anyone. Once you got to the bathroom, you used the restroom and cleaned your face up so it didn’t look like you were crying all night like you had your heart broken by some boy. You returned to class, everyone already had their books out and was writing something Mr. Harris was writing on the chalk board. As you walked to your desk, Steve was watching you. You looked at him and mouthed ‘Sorry’ to him, sorry for laughing at him falling. It really wasn’t a nice thing to do, but you couldn’t help but laugh at how it happened. He nodded a reassuring nod and went back to writing. You sat down and shot a glance at Billy. He looked at you and a smile had spread wide across his face. You bit down on your lips and raised both eyebrows at him, shaking your head at yourself. You grabbed your book and notebook, writing everything down that you were missing.

The rest of the day seemed to have flown by. Before you realized it, the bell rang in your 6th period chemistry class. Billy had walked with you to your locker so you could put your books away. He leaned up against the locker next to yours, clearing his throat.

“So, how about that drink Y/N? Let’s try for tomorrow night, yeah?” Billy asked confidently.

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, like he was crazy. “On a school night? Hargrove, you party animal! Who in their right mind goes out drinking on a school night?” You poked fun at him.  
  
“Well, almost everyone I suppose. Don’t tell me you’ve never went to school with a hangover from Sunday nights drinking festivities?” Billy said with a chuckle.  
  
“Nope, never. Sunday’s are my days for sobering up. I’m a good girl. You see the halo above my head?” You did a circular motion above your head and gave him a little wink while sticking your tongue out to the side at him.

Billy couldn’t help but chuckle at you. “Okay then. How about I take you out for dinner then? I can pick you up at, lets say 5 o’clock tomorrow night?” Billy asked you, keeping his eyes on yours like you were the most interesting girl in the world.

“Mr. Billy Hargrove, asking me out on a date? Wow, didn’t think this night would ever come! Are you going to bring me flowers too or are you not one of those hopeful romantics?” You caught him in his stare, locking your eyes to his. His eyes were blue as the ocean and it was captivating.

“Sure, If that’s what you want,” Billy leans in a bit closer to you, you could feel his hot minty breath has he parted his lips to speak to you again, this time in a whisper. “Anything for a beautiful girl like you.” He sent you a wink that made your body quiver with chills.

Your heart felt like it was melting into a puddle and butterflies were bouncing off the walls in the pit of your stomach. You liked the feeling he was giving you and you didn’t want him to stop.

“Ok Hargrove, you got yourself a date. Five o’clock on the dot. Oh and by the way, I like red roses.” You closed your locker, walked up to him, stood up on your toes and pressed your lips against his cheek. You winked at him as you pulled away, turning on your heel and walked off. For the first time since seeing you, Billy stood there frozen, in awe of you. It was like he was the one on cloud 9, but the cloud was barely lifting his feet off the ground.


	2. You Little Flirt pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Hargrove is new in town and the minute he steps foot in Hawkins High, you fall for him and you just so happened to catch his eye and ends up falling for you too. Let the flirting begin!
> 
> Billy flirted with you heavily and it made you weak for him. After going out on the date he promised you, it changed things for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut!

You laid in bed that night contemplating everything that would go on with your first date with Billy. Will he be genuine and sincere? Would he try and push you into something you weren’t ready for yet? Does he think that just because you let him take you out on a date that he thinks he can get into your pants later on? So many thoughts racing, which led to a restless night, alone on your queen size bed. You were excited, yet nervous. It had been a long time since you had been out on a date with a guy you really liked. The butterflies he gave you day after day never seized, they just grew with each and every moment you two would lock eyes. He made your heart swell like a water balloon, about ready to burst at any given moment. There was just something about him that you liked, but couldn’t really place your finger on it. It was something mysterious about him, that you lusted for. Maybe it was the attention he gave you, the twinkle he had in his eyes when he would see you, the smile that lit up across his face when you would walk in a room. Or the way he treated you than he did to others. Whatever the case may be, you were determined to find out what it was. You wanted to make him yours and only yours.

Half way to school the next day, you were the first one to be stopped at a red light, rocking out to Metallica’s ‘Kill ‘Em All’ tape. You suddenly hear a loud roar roll up behind you, revving the engine to a monstrous growl like they were trying to get your attention. You look in your rear view mirror to see Billy sitting there with a shit eating grin on his face, licking his lips in a playful way. You threw your head back and bellowed out a laugh. This boy is out of his mind! You waved at him through your mirror and he waved back. You rolled down your window and stuck your head out to talk to him.

“What the fuck are you doing Hargrove, trying to get me to race you or something?” You yelled out to him. Billy sticks his head out his window and yells back, ”That’s the goal, princess. How about I race you to school, you down?” He said with much excitement in his voice.

“Ha. You wish. I’m a safe driver Billy. Didn’t you see that halo above my head yesterday?” You giggled and stuck your tongue out at him.

“What’s wrong princess, you too chicken shit to race your boy Billy here? You’re just afraid you’re going to lose!” His words that jabbed at you made your face fall. No one didn’t dare to call you chicken shit. If that’s the way he was going to be, you were going to make sure he put his money where his mouth was. You pursed your lips at him and gave him a evil glare. You put your foot down on the accelerator and gave it a couple of nudges which revved your dinky little engine at him to let him know you were up to the challenge. “You’re on mother fucker!” 

To with that, Billy let out a sinister laugh and revved his engine even louder. The pure excitement in his eyes made your heart beat out of your chest. You must be fucking crazy to challenge him to a race, no way your car would be able to beat his Camero. The light finally turns green and you let go of the break pedal and sped away from him, Billy following suit. He catches up to you and swerves around you into the oncoming traffic lane, matching the speed of your car. You both look at each other, laughing. Billy teased you by trying to speed up a little faster than  you, which made you push on the accelerator a little more. You both look ahead of you at the same time and your heart drops to your stomach. A car was headed in the opposite direction towards Billy.

“Oh shit Billy, watch out!” You screamed out at him, you sped up more and he hit his breaks hard and swerved in behind you letting the other car pass. You could hear Billy screaming in his car, “WOOOOWEEEEEE!”. You were almost to the school and you knew you could beat him to the parking lot. So you sped up a little faster and made it to the parking lot before he did. You had to slow down because of other kids walking around trying to get to the school and you didn’t want to run anybody over. You found a parking spot and slid in with ease.  Your adrenaline was pumping so hard through your veins, like your body was going to burst open. Billy found a spot two spaces over and jumped out of his car to meet up with you. You were out of your car already, leaning up against the trunk of your car, fanning yourself like you had just ran a marathon. 

You gave Billy the same shit eating grin he gave you, you licked your index finger and touched it to your arm.   
  
“Tssss. This bitch is hot! And that’s what happens when you challenge little ol’ [Y/N] to a foot race. What’s wrong Billy, too scared to play chicken with the car in front of you?” You raised an eyebrow at him playfully and pouted out your lips a little at him. All he could do was chew on his lip and shake his head. He knew he made you eat his words and wasn’t happy about losing a street race to a girl. 

“You just got lucky princess, I let you win this time around. Just wait till next time, I’ll pass you so fast you’ll be eating my dust!” Billy was inching closer to you as he was saying this, leaving little room in between the both of you. 

“Yeah right. You just got scared because you knew you were going to become a bug on your windshield if you didn’t pull out of the way. Just admit that I beat you, fair and square. I promise I won’t tell anyone that [Y/N] [Y/L/N] beat Billy Hargrove in a street race” You said to him playfully, making your voice sound sultry while you walked your index and middle fingers up his chest. Billy let out a playful rumble through his chest.

“Better watch your back princess. I’ll get you back. You don’t know when, you don’t know how, but I will be coming for you. So be ready.” He inched a little more towards you, your bodies almost touching. The look he had in his eyes were pure fire, the kind of fire that told you he wanted you bad. He wanted your bodies to press together, for him to take you in his arms and plant a passionate kiss against your lips. It made your body quiver, you wanted him so bad but you didn’t want to put out so easy, you still wanted to tease him, making him work harder at trying to get to you. But he was making it so hard, you could feel yourself starting to break. That hard shell that you worked so hard in trying to protect yourself in, was starting to crack. All Billy had to do was look at you and you can feel it crack in all different directions. 

You leaned forward a smidge, leaned up on our tippy toes, your face right in front of his and whispered, “Not if you try and catch me first!”

With that, you turned around and took off running towards the school. You hear Billy grunt and take off after you. You look behind you and see Billy gaining up on you, which made you start laughing, slowing your pace. He came up behind you and grabbed you around your waist and swung you around, you let out a scream at how fast he swung you. Your stomach felt like it shot out of your body, you weren’t really a fan of anything roller coaster related, let alone being swung around in circles. But Billy’s tight grip around you made you feel safer than any bar that sat across your lap on a roller coaster ride. 

Bill sat you down on your feet, grabbing onto your arm and bringing you close to him. Your still laughing, but it soon stops when he grabs your face into the palms of his hands and gives you the most powerful kiss you have ever received. It was full of passion, lust, want and need and it made you gasp. He took the opportunity your mouth being partly open to slip his tongue in and roll it against yours. The feel of his warm tongue against yours made your knees weak. It sent electricity throughout your body, sparks were flying through your head and your heart burst along with the shell you had surrounded yourself in. Billy made you weak and it felt right, like finding the last piece to the puzzle and placing it in to its designated spot. You moaned against his kiss, which made him tug you closer to him against his body, you two molded like you were meant to be together. You felt a shiver burst throughout your body, goosebumps rising on every inch of your skin. Billy let out a playful laugh against your lips at the feel of your body shuddering against his. Much to your displeasure, he took his lips away from yours to look at you, only your eyes didn’t open right away. They stayed closed with your lips still pouted out, not wanting to stop kissing him. You finally let your eyes slowly open, vision blurry, to look at him in his blue eyes.

All you managed to do was let out a breahly “Wow.” You two looked at each other like you were meant for each other. Fireworks were flying between the both of you, it felt like you were putting on a spectacular show for the world to see. 

“That was….” You couldn’t find the right word to say till Billy finished your sentence. “Amazing! I didn’t want it to stop.” Billy said in a lustful whisper. 

“Then, why did you stop Billy?” Your eyes were screaming into his that you wanted more. With his hands still cupped around your cheeks, he brought you back in for another kiss. This time more hungrier, dirtier. Lips clashing, tongue biting, teeth scraping. You felt yourself starting to pant, wanting more of him, but you had to stop yourself since you two were still in the school parking lot, with everyone staring at you both. You didn’t care. All that mattered at that point was that you were in Billy’s arms, signing your life away. You knew in that moment that this was going to become something more and you wanted it badly. You pushed Billy away, your lips making a popping noise. Both of your faces were red, lips wet and plump. All you could do was just stare at him and him look at you. Billy decides to break the silence.  
  
“I think we need to get to class. The bell should be ringing any minute now.” You nod your head to Billy’s request. He let go of your face, your cheeks instantly got cold. You were already missing the warmth of his hands. You two begin walking towards the school. Neither of you said anything to each other on your walk, but actions spoke loudly when he grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. Think you knew at that point that this was the official beginning to your blooming relationship. Billy was claiming you as his and he wanted everyone to know about it. 

You were nearing the front of the school, were Nancy, Steve, Carol and Tommy were standing around waiting for you. Nancy saw you first and her face dropped to the floor. She nudges Steve, he broke his conversation with Tommy to look at her but you and Billy caught his eye and his face dropped as well as Tommy and Carol’s. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. You and Billy, hand in hand, walking in unison. You two walked up the steps, Billy seeming like he didn’t want to stop and talk to the gang, so you peaked your head from behind Billy to look at your friends with a smile and mouth to them “ _Oh my god!!_ ”, then disappearing through the doors. 

Nancy, Steve, Tommy and Carol just stood there with shocked and confused looks on their faces. Nancy was the first to speak up.

“Did…you guys see what I just saw right now or….?” She said pointing to the doors you and Billy just walked through. Steve, Tommy and Carol all said at the same time, “Yeah.”, still confused. 

“Yeah okay. Um…”, Nancy didn’t even finish her sentence, she walked away from them and into the school so she could find out from you on what just happened. 

You and Billy get to your locker so you could get your books out. He stood there and looked at you intently. You had a hard time wiping your smirk from your face. He made your heart happy, in such little time. You grabbed what you needed and closed your locker. Billy walked beside you, putting his arm around your neck. As much as you told yourself you were going to make him wait and work for what he wanted, you didn’t protest. He already broke through to you, to which you felt a little ashamed of yourself, breaking your own rules when you should of known better. But the feeling he gave you was something so different that you’ve ever felt before and you wanted to cling onto that feeling as hard as you could so it wouldn’t leave. 

You get to your English class, he didn’t take his arm off till you got to the isle your seats were in. You both sat in your seats, smiling, can’t believing what just happened. You notice Nancy storming into the classroom, with an annoyed look on her face, glaring at you as she neared her seat. She plops down and huffs. You turn to your left to look at her, she bugs her eyes out at you as to say  _‘What the hell?’._ All you could do was shrug your shoulders and smile at her. She then bursts open her binder and start scribbling something on a piece of paper, ripping it out from the rings it was held in, hastily folds it and shoving it towards you. 

(” ** _What the hell is going on Y/N? You and Billy holding hands?! What are you doing? What happened since yesterday that I don’t know about?_** ”)

(” ** _Calm down Nancy! It’s alright. I guess a lot happened since yesterday. He asked me out on a date and I took him up on it. Then this morning, he challenged me to a street race and I won him, then next thing I know, he’s kissing me!! It all happened so fast, but I don’t regret it. I think this is going somewhere and I want to see where it goes._** ”)

You fold up the note and give it back to her. After a minute, she gives it back.

(” ** _Wow, Y/N! I can’t believe this. You and Billy, together! I just hope this works out well for you, I know how much you like him. I know he likes you too because he stares at you a lot…like he is right now!_** ”)

You turned your head to look at Billy, he was still looking at you. He gave you a wink and you smiled at him, while tucking your hair behind your ear. You blushed every time you thought about the kiss, sometimes you couldn’t focus on what Mr. Harris would be teaching in class because that kiss kept screaming in your head over and over again. It made you eager for your date that night. You would much rather have him as your main course in your bedroom than to go out and eat in a diner.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. The more you seemed to think about the date, the slower the day got. You and Billy leave Chemistry class, the last period of the day and you head to your locker to put your stuff away. Everyone in the halls were staring at your hands being linked together. Even the girls were giving you dirty looks, like they were jealous that he had claimed you and not them. You didn’t seem to mind though, who cares what everyone thought, you were happy being with him and that’s all that mattered. You get to your locker and put your books away and you both head to the parking lot, with Billy’s hand still in yours. Once you finally got to your car, you went and sat down on the trunk while Billy leaned up against it next to you. He takes his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lights one up and takes a drag, he leans his head back to look at the sky while blowing the smoke out.

“So, does this mean we’re official now?” Billy says to you without looking at you.

“I think so. I mean, that kiss seemed pretty loud and clear to me, don’t you think?” Turning to look at him, you let out a chuckle from your throat. Billy takes another drag of his cig and blows it out before answering you.

“Yeah, I think so too. It was a great kiss, if you don’t mind me saying.” Billy turns his head slightly towards you, giving him his signature wink and smile.

“No, it was a great kiss. More than great actually. Makes me want more of them.” You bit down on your bottom lip, waiting to see what his reaction would be. He looked at you and cocked you a smile. He flicked his half burned cigarette out on the pavement in front of him. he walked over to you squeezing in between your legs and grabs a hold of your face again.

“You can have as much of my lips as you want princess. I’ll never deny you anything you want from me.” He leans in and places his lips onto yours, both taking turns kissing your upper and bottom lips, he would bite on your bottom lip, while you licked his upper with the tip of your tongue. You really didn’t want this to end. You and Billy were interrupted when Max showed up and scoffed at you guys, telling you to get a room. You leaned your forehead against his chest and laughed.

“I guess that’s your cue that it’s time to leave.” you pouted.

“Not that I want to but I should. Have to get ready for our dinner date. Five o’clock on the dot, right?” 

“Right.” you beamed back at him.

“Okay, I’ll see you then Y/N.” He sneaks in another peck and leaves.

* * *

You get home and let yourself inside, you toss your bag on the floor and kicked off your shoes. Your house feels empty now that you live alone. At times you didn’t mind it, no parents means no answering to anyone and doing anything you want. But you lacked companionship, just someone there to keep you company. You contemplated on getting a dog or cat, but figured it’d be too much because of you not being home during the day to feed it. So you just opted not to get any pets. You head to the kitchen to get some water and take your glass into your room, taking a sip on your way. You plop down on your bed, setting your glass down on your night stand, thinking about what you would wear out to dinner. You thought of that one pretty black lacy dress that goes to mid thigh you saw for sale at the mall one time and the pair of black heels you bought to go along with it, you hadn’t worn them yet because you didn’t have any place to wear them too, now seemed like as good of time as any. You decided to take a shower, you felt disgusting after walking around school all day and having to play volleyball during P.E. 

You were finishing up putting on your lipstick when the door bell rang. You were a bit surprised, you didn’t realize time slipped away so fast. You walk out of your bathroom and into your room to see it was in fact 5 o’clock. You didn’t think Billy would be that punctual, but he proved you wrong. When you answered your door, you were stunned at the man that stood before you. Wearing a black button up shirt, with some of the top buttons undone, of course, a leather jacket, blue jeans and his boots. There he goes looking like that sex god from the very first time you saw him. You never thought he could dress up so nice! He was holding a dozen of red roses, like he promised he would give you and a chocolate brown teddy bear. 

“Wow, Y/N. You look gorgeous!” Billy was drooling at the sight of you, not being able to take his eyes away. 

“Thanks. Might I say, so do you!” And he was, to you, he was beyond gorgeous. Those eyes make you weak, making the butterflies in your tummy do flips.

“Here princess, these are for you, as promised.” He hands you the roses and teddy bear. 

“Thank you Billy, they’re beautiful! Come on in so I can put these in a vase.” Billy walks in as you walk off toward the kitchen to go searching for something to put the roses in. Billy looks around your living room, it was nice and clean and homey feeling. You had a couch on one side of the wall, a love seat caddy corner to it facing towards your entertainment center with a tv and stereo system. 

“Is anybody home or are your parents still at work?” Billy asks you.

You walk out into the living room after putting the flowers in the vase you found. You gave Billy a very cringy look, not really wanting to answer his question. You knew this would come up at some point, but didn’t expect it to be now. “Uh….well, no and no. They actually….I..uh, I live alone. I don’t really have any parents. Just only Nancy’s parents on occasion. They help me now and then and check up on me. They know my situation, so they were nice enough to kinda adopt me.” Billy was giving you a very perplexed look, not really believing what you were saying.

“Yeah sure, you living by yourself in this house? That’s not possible. And what situation are you talking about?” Billy inquired. 

“Believe me or not but it’s true, and it is possible, as you can see. The situation is something I really don’t want to talk about right now, lets save that for another time, please?” You were hoping he would just drop it because the last thing you wanted to do right then was talk about how your father beat you in every waking moment of your life so you sent him to jail and moved out of California.

“Okay.” Billy was still not wanting to believe you, but he let it go.  “Are you ready to go, my princess?” Billy calling you his princess made your heart flutter like crazy. You nod your head yes and smiled up at him. Taking his arm that he offered you, walking out of your house and to his camero. He was very gentlemen like and opened the car door for you, closing it as he made sure your feet were inside.

“So, where we going on our little date?” Turning your head to look at Billy. “You know that Italian restaurant just outside of town, Mama Rosa’s?” He turned his head slightly to look at you. “Yeah. I hear they have delicious food.”  Your eyes still glued to his face, never getting tired of looking at him. “Well, that’s where we’re going, darlin’.” Billy gave you his most sincere smile and you couldn’t help by smiling your sweetest smile back at him. He looked at your hands in your lap and took the opportunity to grab your left hand and slip his fingers in between yours, gliding his thumb lightly over yours. It made you feel warm inside. Billy may be a royal asshole to everyone else, but he made you feel like you were special to him, he was gentle with you, treated you like you were a delicate flower. No man has ever treated you like that, you weren’t used to being treated so nicely.

You guys finally pull up to the little quaint restaurant, it was cute in style like it came from Italy itself. Before Billy gets out of the car, he leans over to you, looking intently in your [Y/E/C] eyes, “Stay here.” He gets out and walks over to the passenger side of his camero and opens your door and places his hand out for you to take as you got out. “Why thank you, sir!” You beamed up at him.

“M’lady”, he takes your hand that he was still holding bringing up to his face and places a kiss on the top of your hand ever so gently. You seen these kind of gestures in movies all the time, you just never thought any of it would be happening to you and you were loving every minute of it!

* * *

The drive back to Hawkins was a comfortable silent one, both of you content with your belly’s full of spaghetti and fettuccine alfredo. Billy’s hand was placed on your leg, squeezing it gently every so often, letting you know he was thinking about you. Your hand was on top of his, running your fingers over his rough knuckles around each one and in between. Billy finally gets to your street and turns onto it. Your heart starts to race, nervous at what was going to happen when he pulled up to your drive way. Was he going to be a gentleman, only giving you a goodbye kiss after walking you to your front door and him leaving to go home? Or was he going to invite himself in, wanting more than just a goodbye kiss? You really wanted to wait, but then you really didn’t want to wait. You were torn between the two. Either way, it didn’t matter. Just as long as the night ended with him.

“I really had a nice time tonight, Y/N. Thank you for agreeing to going out with me, I enjoyed your company.” Billy said to you after he parked in your driveway and turned off his car.

“I had a great time with you too, Billy. I really enjoyed myself. I couldn’t of asked for a better date.” You paused for a few seconds, “Would you like to walk me to my door?” 

“Sure princess. Wait here.” Billy get’s out and goes to open your door for you again, letting you out. As you walk up your walkway, he places his hand on the small of your back, making you feel like he cared enough to make sure you got to your door safely. You get your door unlocked and let yourself in, abandoning your purse and keys on the side table by your door. You kick off your heels and sigh in relief as it felt nice to release your scrunched up toes after being in them for a couple of hours. 

“So, can you stay awhile and hang out or do you have to be back at home?” You said to Billy as you turned to look at him. 

“I can stay awhile Princess, as long as you want me to.” You smile wide at him, making you happy that he was able to stay. Billy takes a hold of your hand and pulls you towards him, his hands finding their way to your waist, pulling you in closer. He ghosts his hand up  your side, over your arm, across your chest and up to your chin, grabbing onto it with his thumb and index finger, bringing your head slightly up, he leans his head down and kisses you, wrapping his lips around yours, lovingly and gently, making sure both your upper and bottom lips got equal attention from his. You take your hands and run them up his chest and over his neck, linking them together behind his neck, grabbing onto the back of his head and gently pulling at his curls and twirling them between your fingers. This elicited a moan coming from Billy, he seemed to enjoy your delicate hands pulling and twirling his hair. He kissed you harder, parting his lips with yours and slipping his tongue between your teeth to find your tongue and give it a lick. You invited him in and returned the favor, swirling your tongue around his and taking it in between your lips to take a nibble. Billy ran his hand that was still on your waist down to your hip and gripped it firmly. He takes his hand that was holding onto your chin and rests it on one side of your neck, gently pulling your head to the side while he lightly brushed his lips down to your jaw line and running the tip of his tongue down your neck, finding your sweet spot, taking a couple of nibbles, kissing and biting down ever so gently. You let a couple of moans escape through your lips, your grip tighter on the back of his head. Your breathing increased and you were starting to feel flushed, adrenaline and endorphin’s radiating throughout your body. You managed to find the words to escape in between heavy breathing and moans, “Let’s take this to my room.” 

You let go of him and take a hold of his hand and pull him with you on the way to your room. You flip on the light on your way in, stopping just before your bed, turning to look at him with full lust in your eyes. You place your hands on either side of his chest and run them up on his shoulders, pushing his jacket off and down his arms, him letting it drop to the floor. With your hands running back down over his chest, you found the buttons on his shirt and began slowly unbuttoning them, his eyes darting all over your face as you got closer to the bottom, your fingers grazing his stomach passed his belly button. You pulled up his shirt that was tucked beneath his jeans, taking it off of him. He found the zipper of your dress on the right side of you just under your arm, he slowly unzips it down to your hip. You slide your arms out of the dress, pulling it down over your hips and letting it fall the rest of the way to the floor, unveiling your lacy black bra and lacy black panties. Your fingers found your way to his belt, unbuckling it along with the button and gently pulling down his zipper, your fingers rubbing against his growing hard on. He suddenly grabs your ass and pulls you up and tosses you on your bed, making you giggle at his sudden sexual aggression. He takes his jeans all the way off, leaving his underwear on, kneels down on your bed hovering over you, you spread your legs open to make room for him, wrapping them around his waist as he leans into your body.

He leaves open mouth kisses over your jaw, down your neck and across  your chest, down the middle of your chest to your breasts. You arch your back and unclasp your bra, sliding it off of you exposing your large soft plump breasts, nipples erect. He moans excitedly as he takes in the look of your naked chest, not taking him long to take your right nipple in between his lips, kissing, sucking and pulling at it, circling his tongue around now on your swollen nipple, making a loud groan ripple through your chest. He grinds his hips into you as he switches to your other breast and repeating his same movements. Your panting then, body quivering with pleasure, wanting more from him. He moves his way down your torso, to your stomach, down below your belly button, stopping so often to take a nibble, a lick or leave open mouthed kisses all over. He gets to the rim of your panties taking them between his teeth and starts to pull them down. You just look at him, loving the site you were seeing, thinking to yourself at how hot that looked. He guides your panties over your legs and off your feet, taking the opportunity while he was up to take his underwear off. His hard on popping out from behind the fabric as he slid them down his thick thighs. The sight of his large hard on made you hot, your pussy throbbed as you yearned to feel his hard cock inside of you. 

Billy crawls back onto your bed and starts grazing kisses up your leg to your thigh, pushing apart your legs so he can nestle his head to the side of your thigh, biting and kissing every part he could get his mouth on. Moving his head up over your mound, you cold feel his hot breath breath over it, as your body ached for his mouth to touch you again. He slides his index finger over your slit, stopping as he got over your core, running his finger back up again as he slid it in between your lips, finding your clit circling the tip of his finger around it and sliding it back down teasing the opening of your core, making loud breathless moan escaping your mouth.

“Damn baby girl, your so wet. Did I make you this wet?” He looks at you through his lashes, his eyes hungry as he searched for your eyes. You managed to peak through your closed eyes to look at him, the look he had on his face said he wanted you so bad. “Yes you did Billy, you made me so fucking wet. My pussy is throbbing for your touch, please.” You begged for him to touch you further. He smiled at you, his eyes still locked on yours, he wrapped his free arm under your thigh and around your hip, taking his fingers to spread your upper lips apart while he slid his finger deep inside your core while he guided his tongue over your clit, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. Your hips rose off the bed and into his face as you grabbed onto the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling at it, he then slid his middle finger into your pussy, pumping faster as he curled his fingers to rub against your g-spot all the while he was sucking and biting your clit, making figure eights up and down your clit with his tongue. Your groans getting louder, breathing faster, calling out his name, “Ah fuck Billy, don’t stop… you’re going to make me cum.” you managed to yell out at him. He takes his mouth off you long enough to tell you “Do it baby, cum for me, cum on my fingers and my mouth, I want to taste all your juices.” His tongue got more aggressive as did his fingers, pumping faster and harder, your walls clenching down on them, his lips around your clit, he sucked harder as he started to feel your clit pulsate under them. “Fuck–Billy” you managed to scream out as pure pleasure radiates throughout your body, stomach twitching, hips fucking his face, he grabs onto you tighter, making sure to let you ride out your orgasm on him till your body went limp, leaving you moaning still, breathless. 

“Did you enjoy that baby? Seems like you did. Man, you tasted to sweet. Best desert I’ve ever had!” He said to you while chuckling to himself. You could barely get a word out, it was like he sucked every last bit of it through your pussy.   
“Damn…Billy…Ugh!” Was all you could get out, his mouth was amazing and it made you at a loss for words. He giggles at you as he gets on his knees and lays on top of you, “Yeah, I’ll take your word for it.” He starts to kiss you again, biting down on your bottom lip before you pull him away from you. “Now let me return the favor. On your back, now!”

You push him off of you and he lays down next to you. You hop on top of him and grind your lips into his, kissing him hard and fast, grabbing onto his bottom lip with your teeth, Billy letting out a groan as he dug his nails onto your ass as he held on. You let your lips side off his and on to his jaw line, kissing up it and moving down to his neck, opened mouth kisses and licking, biting in certain spots and sucking hard that left purple bruises instantly. You left a trail of kisses from his collar bone down his chest, letting your lips brush over his nipples, you flicked your tongue over each of them, making sure to bite down ever so slightly. You felt a rumble erupt from his chest and out his throat, you look up at him through your lashes, Billy had his lip in between his teeth, staring at you. You kiss your way down to this stomach, circling your tongue around his belly botton and licking down his happy trail, your hands gripping onto his hips, you guide your warm tongue down his V-line stopping just above his hair line. Billy’s chest rumbles didn’t stop, which sounded oh so hot! 

Gabbing onto his hard cock, you stroke his entire length up and down, making his hard on grow tighter around your grip. You notice pre cum starting to form a pool on his tip, you take the tip of your tongue and grazing over his tip making sure to get every last bit of it. You circle your tongue around his mushroom head and on the underside of his throbbing cock and down the ridge to the base and back up again. While looking at him, you wrap your lips around his head and started sucking on it, moving down slowly, inch by inch. You watched Billy’s lips part open and let out “Fuck baby”, he ran his hand through your hair and took a handful of it. Once your lips reached the base of his cock, you started to bob your head up and down, increasing your speed ever so slightly. Grabbing on to his shaft as your mouth reached the top of his cock, you jacked him off while you sucked on him, Billy thrusting his hips into your face. You stopped and let go of his cock with a loud pop. You jump on top of him and positioned yourself on him, without using your hands, you slide your pussy folds up over the underside of his cock till you felt the tip hit your core, you lift your butt up slightly till it entered you and you slid down ever so slowly while you stared at him intently. Billy grabs onto your hips and starts guiding you down on his hard length till you bottomed out. You bounced on him hard and fast, Billy grabbing onto your ass cheeks, squeezing them, groaning loud as you fucked him hard. He plants his feet on the bed and starts matching your thrusts, fucking you even faster than you had been. You both are moaning and panting, your screaming his name and him screaming yours. You tell him to stop thrusting you, you lean forward over him, giving him a kiss while you arched your back and hips forward in a way that made him scream “FUCK!”. You kept your position the same as you fucked down on him faster, his grip tighter on your hips. 

“You like that huh baby? Doesn’t it feel so good when I do that? Cum for me baby, I wanna feel  your load burst inside me.” You spat at him near his ear, which made him groan louder and pant harder as pornographic moans rip between your teeth as you fucked him harder, Billy cumming just seconds later, a string of profanities escaping his mouth as he thrusted his hips into yours, making his toes curl, unleashing his entire load in your pussy. Once you made sure he rode out his orgasm, you slid off of him and fell onto the bed next to him, exhausted, breathing harshly.

“Damnit princess. That was fucking amazing, that thing you did with your hips…shit. I’ve never felt anything like it. Wow.” He blew out a rush of breath between his lips as he tried to compose himself.

“You liked that huh! I figured you would.” You twisted to lay on your side next to him, laying your head on his chest while you wrapped your arm around his chest and draping your leg over his. “That was the best sex I’ve had….like ever! My pussy is still throbbing.” Billy let out a laugh at you.

“Same here princess. You totally made my night. Never going to forget this one.” Billy leaned his head over to kiss the top of your head, glancing at your clock, letting a whine escape his lips

“Fuck baby. It’s already 10 o’clock, I have to get going or my dad is going to rip me a new one for getting home late.” You matched his whine, not wanting him to go home. 

“Noooo, I don’t want you to leave. Wish you could just stay the night.”   
“I know babe, wish I could too but its still a school night. There’s always next time, maybe this weekend I can come by again and stay with you. That sound good?” You nod your head, leaned your head back to look at him,  you scoot yourself up to give him a kiss and roll off him so he could get up and start getting dressed. You get up and went to your dresser and take out one of your night shirts to put on, it was long enough to barely cover your butt. Once Billy got his shoes back on, he got up from your bed and gave you a pouting look. He didn’t want to leave you, much rather would lay in bed with you all night. You grab onto his hand and lead him out of your room and out to the hallway then the living room till you reached the front door. 

“Guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Billy says to you as he grabs your waist, bringing you closer to him. 

“Yeah” you nodded up at him, smiling. “See you tomorrow.”

Billy lean in and gives you a soft tender kiss, his hand brushing lightly against your cheek. As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away from you and opened the door, walking outside. You went to the door way and stood there watching him walk to his beloved camero, stopping to look at you once more before opening his door. You waved at him and he waved back. He got into his camero and it roared to life. You watched as he pulled out of your drive way and taking off down the street into the night. 


	3. You Little Flirt pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Hargrove is new in town and the minute he steps foot in Hawkins High, you fall for him and you just so happened to catch his eye and ends up falling for you too. Let the flirting begin!
> 
> Your and Billy's relationship is blooming and growing closer together. Later you find out that he is being abused by his father but you letting him know that he is loved by you makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

It had been a couple of days since your and Billy’s date night and unexpected fuck session and you were still feeling pretty high from it. That cloud 9 you’ve been on since first laying eyes on him was now soaring high in the sky. You were finally happy after years of feeling tormented and unwanted by your own family. You weren’t sure what happiness felt like as you had never really felt it before, but this feeling you were having since meeting Billy, the butterflies in your tummy, the way he made your heart skip a beat, the way he made you feel special and wanted, the way he made your heart happy just by smiling at you when he see’s you, it was something you didn’t want to go away. Each and every time you two weren’t together made you ache, you wanted to be around him 24/7, be wrapped in his arms, to twirl his curly hair around your fingers, looking deep in his beautiful blue eyes, for your lips to be touching. But that meant being together too much you two would get sick of each other and the bickering would start and you didn’t want that to happen. So missing him every day is what you would have be happy with. 

One thing that didn’t make you so happy was liar’s and shit talkers, and that’s exactly what Austin was doing to you. Talking shit about you to anyone who had an ear. He was mad at you because you had “cock blocked” him. He was just pouting because you wouldn’t fuck him after you and Billy got together. He’d been trying to get in your pants since forever ago but you weren’t into him in the slightest because he was nothing but a sleazy douche bag who fucked anything that had a pussy. So he told all his friends that you were a easy lay and that you would do anything to suck a cock and would let any man jizz down your throat. One thing that surprised you was that Billy didn’t know about it, since him and Austin were friends. Once Carol told you what Austin was saying about you, you were fuming and you wanted nothing more than to have your hands around his throat, squeezing every last breath out of that cunt fucker. You knew what table he would be sitting at at lunch time so you decided to confront him when he got there.

“Yeah Y/N, Austin’s a real fucking dick. I over heard him talking so much shit about you to Tommy, Nick and Logan, it was disgusting. He told them how much of a slut you are and that you loved it when he jacked off on your face and your mouth, how you would hold his cum in your mouth and that you would take it up the ass. As soon as I found out, that’s when I ran to you and told you. This shit needs to stop before the whole school knows.” Carol was saying to you as she ate her french fries.

“Dude, you don’t even know how freaking pissed I am right now, I could kill a bitch and I wouldn’t even bat an eye. What the fuck is he thinking? He needs to get over the fact that I would never fuck him, not even with a 10 foot dildo! Fuck my blood is boiling, I’m going to….. what?” 

Carol nodded her head up at you and pointed across the cafeteria for you to take a look. Austin and Billy had just sat down at their table with their food trays, laughing away. You got up from your spot and walked over there, Billy saw you coming so he got up to give you a kiss and hug when you got to the table.

“Hey princess! What’s wrong, you look pissed!” Billy said to you after he gave you a loving kiss.

“Oh yeah, I’m pissed alright.” You said through gritted teeth.

“At me? What did I do?” Billy felt a little scared, not sure what he did wrong.

“Oh no babe, not at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” You reassured him, cupping the side of his face with your hand. You pivot and glared at Austin.

“I’m pissed at Austin here.” If your eyes had lasers, you’d be burning a hole through Austin’s skull.

“What? What did I do?” Austin said with a mouth full of food, looking confused.

Your eyebrows shot up at him in surprise. You snapped and swung your hand and smacked him so hard upside his head that your hand started stinging.

“OW! What the fuck bitch!” He spat at you, rubbing the back of his head.

“What the fuck do you mean what, Austin? You know exactly what the fuck is going on. Talking shit and spreading rumors about me behind my back?! What made you think I wouldn’t fucking find out about this?” You were so pissed you were yelling, kids all around who heard you were looking in your direction.

“Y/N, what kind of shit is he talking about?” Billy had asked you.

“Oh you know, how much of a slut I am and that I’m a easy lay and how I love to suck dick and let any man blow his load in my mouth and gargle it. Oh and that I take it up the ass.” You were looking at Austin while you told Billy what was being said about you. His eyes bugged out and had an “Oh shit” look on his face. “The only reason he’s talking all this shit is because I cock blocked him, been cock blocking him since day one. He’s just jealous because I let you fuck me instead of him.” You stood there and crossed your arms and looked at Billy. Billy had a evil resting bitch face look going on, his hands were clenched together, taking everything he had to not pound Austin’s ass in front of everyone.

“You said what about my girlfriend, Austin? And why am I just now finding out about this?” Billy asked him through gritted teeth.

Austin just sat there with utter fear on his face. “Um…well, because I knew you would kick my ass.” Austin gulped loudly, bracing himself for any oncoming attack.

“OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS MOTHER FUCKER!” Billy started to lunge at him but you stopped him by pushing him back by his shoulders.

“No no babe. Me first. then you can do what you want to him.” You turned to look back at Austin, took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and brought him to your face.

“Listen here you sick piece of mother fucking dog shit. If my name ever comes out of your mouth again, under any circumstance, best know I will fuck your world up! I will make your life a living fucking hell that you would need to hire yourself a bodyguard just to protect yourself from me! I will make sure every single person in this school and all of the other schools in Indiana, know how small of a dick you have and that you can’t last over a minute! You will be considered the One Minute Man. Now, I want you to go to those who you talked shit to about me and tell them that none of that stuff was true, that you were upset because I wouldn’t have sex with your tiny dick” You paused for a second. “Oh, and one more thing…”  With your hands still gripping on his collar, you drag him off the bench and threw him on the ground and punched him in the face couple times and stomped on his junk.

Everyone around you reacted by standing up and clapping and woo hoo-ing you as well as cringing due to the way you had kicked him. Austin laid there, grabbing onto his junk, trying not to cry.

Your nostrils were flaring, huffing and puffing raging through your chest and fire shooting through your eyes. Billy just stared at you shocked, cocking an eyebrow up.

“Holy shit, my sweet girlfriend is a bad ass! You my dear, are not one to be messed with and I fucking love it! Damn, your hot when your pissed!” Billy had a shit eating grin on his face, he was looking at you in a whole new way, with wonder and love sparkling in his eyes. He took a step towards you and gave you a kiss.

“Ha. Why thank you babe. Okay, now it’s your turn!” You turned around and walked back to your table and sat down. All that sat at your table were giving you high fives, telling you how awesome that was. 

Billy walked over to Austin, bending over to speak to him. “You dude, just got your ass handed to you by a girl, MY GIRLFRIEND! Today is your lucky day!”

Billy grabbed Austin by the arms of his jacket and yanked him up off the ground and grabbed him by the back of collar of his jacket and dragged him out of the cafeteria, down the hallway and out side where he beat the shit outta him, giving him a black eye, bloody nose and a busted lip. 

Today was his lucky day!

Billy came back to the cafeteria 10 minutes later, clearly pumped up, hands curled into fists and the look of satisfaction on his face. You see him walking towards you so ran over to him, jumping up on him and wrapping your legs around his waist, cupping his face in your hands lovingly, smiling at him like he was the world and him same to you. He leans in and gives you a hot kiss, tongues darting in each others mouths, lip biting and a bit of moaning. He pulls away to take a look at you again.

“Damn. Look at my girl, all bad ass and shit, kickin the shit outta some asshole. I swear that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! I’d be honored if you kicked my ass like that!” Billy chuckled. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that as much as I did. It felt good. It just goes to show everyone not to fuck with me and talk shit behind my back. I’d never kick your ass, well…unless you deserved it, but I’d tear that ass up in bed though” You wiggled your eyebrows at him and stuck your tongue out between your teeth.

“Too bad we’re at school, I’d take you up on that offer right about now. You got me so hot, damnit babgirl, what are you doing to me? You’ve only been mine for a short while and you got me sprung.” Billy said you hungrily, leaning in and taking a hold of your bottom lip in between his teeth and squeezing your ass tighter than he had been while holding you.

“Okay calm down cowboy, people are staring at us. We still gotta few hours of school left, then after that…game on!” You had your fingers intertwined in his curls, tugging on them gently.

“Oh you bet your ass it will be game on!” Billy purr’s at you, kissing you again, more passionately this time while letting go of you so you could stand up. You two were interrupted when someone yelled out “GET A ROOM!”  
You both threw your heads back and laughed. 

“Alright Billy, I’ll see you 6th period?” You asked him.

“Can’t wait princess.” Billy gives you another peck before you two parted your separate ways back to your designated tables. When you sat down, Nancy was starting at you with a huge smile on her face.

“What’s wrong with you?” You asked Nancy, giving her a confused look.

“You and Billy are so cute together! You look so happy, the most happiest I’ve ever seen you. Even though Billy is a royal asshole, but the way he treats you is the exact opposite. It’s like your his queen. It melts my heart.” Nancy clutched her chest as if to stop her heart from busting through.

“Oh Nancy, don’t get all sentimental on me, you’re gonna make me gag on my food. But you are right about one thing, we are cute together, aren’t we?” You started giggling, Nancy just nodded her head in response to you.  
  


After 6th period ended, you and Billy walk hand in hand to your locker so you could put your books away.

“Hey, you wanna go for a ride somewhere with me?” Billy said, leaning into you, placing his hand on the small of your back.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” You beamed back up at him.

You and Billy take off towards the parking lot, with his arm around your waist, on your way to his Camero. Once there, as he’s leaning over to open the door for you, he kisses you on your head and you get in. Billy hops in on the driver side, roaring his car to life, Led Zeppelin screaming on the radio. As you two head through town, you lean your head back on the seat, taking in the views of Hawkins through your window. You turn your head to look at Billy, he looks content, slowly bobbing his head to the music playing. You smile at him, you feel content too. He always made you feel warm inside, every time you look at him, your heart bursts like its over flowing with love. He looked so adorable, you couldn’t stand it. You let out a small hum from your throat, admiring his face. Billy looks at you, a small smirk forms on his face.

“What are you humming about baby? Why you staring at me?” He asks, smiling.

You shrug your shoulders. “No reason really. I just like looking at you, like I can’t get enough. You just look cute while your driving, that’s all.” Billy grabs your hand to take into his, he brings it up to his face and kisses the top of your hand. You smile sweetly at him, heart over flowing like a erupting volcano.

“We’re almost there.” Billy smiling back at you.

Once he pulls in, you recognize it immediately. It was a local park that everyone deemed as “make out park”, there was a little area off to the side where you can park at that over looks a small pond that ducks and geese frequent. You shot Billy a look, eyebrow raised.

“Make out park?” You started laughing at him. Of all places he wanted to take to take a drive to, it was this. You shook your head.

“Why not babe? We haven’t broke it in yet. They don’t call it make out park for nothing.” His grin was getting bigger, he was looking at you with lust in his eyes. He leans over to you and puts his hand behind your head to bring you closer to him and starts kissing you. He takes his other hand and places it on your thigh, slowly rubbing up your leg, gripping it once his fingers get to your inner thigh. As he’s kissing you, you take off your seat belt and slip off your sneakers, you push him away from you so you could take off your jacket and toss it on the floor of his car and he does the same. You get up from your seat and crawl in the back seat, with Billy following you.

You take a seat behind the passenger side and Billy goes to sit down in the middle, you turn to him to get on top and straddle him, you take off your shirt, slipping your arms out of your bra straps, you pull it down pasts your breasts. Didn’t take long for Billy’s mouth to find your nipple, eagerly sucking on it pulling at it between his lips, he takes his tongue and swirls it around your nipple and starts flicking at it then going back to sucking on it. He switches to your other boob, repeating the same actions. Your grabbing on to the back of his head, moaning. You bring his head back and start kissing him hard, slipping your tongue in his mouth to play with his, grinding into him, swirling your hips in circles against his growing hard on. Billy unbuttons and unzips your jeans, sliding his hands across your hips and down your ass cheeks and grabbing a handful and squeezing you, bringing you closer to him, digging your thrusts deeper into his hard on. You let out a load moan in his open mouth, he sticks his tongue out as you do yours and both of your tongues are swirling around each other. You get off Billy sitting back down on the seat to take your pants off, with him helping you. 

You get back on his lap and start to unbutton and unzip his jeans, you lean up off him while Billy lifts his butt off the seat for you to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. Sitting back down on him you grab a hold of his hard cock and start pumping it, he lets out a moan, taking his hand, placing it over your mound and starts rubbing it. He slips two fingers in between your pussy lips and starts swirling them against your clit which makes you start jacking him off faster, fingers gripping tighter around his super hard cock, you rub the pad of your thumb over his tip to spread his pre-cum over the head of his cock, going back to stroking his shaft, slowly but keeping a firm grip. Billy lets go of your lips and moans into your neck biting you, while he slips three fingers into your core and starts fingering you, with your mouth hanging open you let out a loud moan, calling out his name.

“Oh Billy, fuck!” Your breathing gets faster and so does your fist pumping his cock.

“You like that baby girl? Your pussy feels so tight around my fingers, your soaking them! I need my cock inside of you now.” 

You nod your head, pulling his fingers out, he grabs a hold of your hips pushing you off of him while you laid down on the seat. He takes your legs and wraps them around his waist while he takes a hold of his cock and places his tip against your core, teasing you, pushing just a little bit of it in and taking it out and moving it up to your clit and rubbing his tip against it.

“Fuck baby that feels good, don’t stop” you moaned out to him, biting down on your bottom lip. Billy smiles at you, rubbing his tip back down to your pussy, he pushes it in ever so slowly, every inch he pushes in, he slips it back out, he kept doing this till he bottomed out on you, he starts pumping you slowly, taking his time so you could feel every inch of his ribbed cock.

“Fuck Billy fuck me please, I’m throbbing!” You yelled out at him. 

“Ok princess, you asked for it.” Billy starts thrusting his hips hard against yours, fucking you fast. He takes his arms around your thighs lifting your thighs off the seat and starts pounding into you, balls slapping against your ass. Both of you are screaming and moaning, Billy’s hard and fasts thrusts are rocking his car from side to side. He takes your legs and puts them over his arms as he leans down and continues to fuck you hard in your pussy. He leans down and takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, moving his mouth to the side of your boob, he takes a mouth full of your skin and sucks on it hard, leaving you with a purple hickey. He leans back up, taking his thumb over your clit and starts rubbing it. Your moaning louder and longer while he pounds the hell out of you. 

“Oh god, Billy I’m gonna cum. Fuckkkk” Your cumming just after saying that, screams escaping your throat. Billy thrusts into you hard, grunting as he shoots his load in your pussy, gripping tight around your thighs. Both of your bodies twitch and shudder at the same time, Billy’s thrusts falter as he’s rides his orgasm out. You take your legs out from over his arms and wrap them around his waist, as he falls onto you, trying to catch his breath. Your big orgasm he gave you had tears falling down the sides of your face. With Billy’s head resting on your neck, you grab a hold of his face to make you look at him. He slowly opens his eyes to look at you, tears in his eyes. You grab onto his face and start pecking his lips. He groans into you, wrapping his lips around yours, kissing you softly. You push his face away from yours so you could look at him again.

“I love you, Billy.” 

Looking into his eyes, Billy’s breathing stops and his eyes widen a bit, staring at you. Even though the feeling felt right for you, your stomach dropped at his reaction, thinking maybe it was too soon to be saying the L word. Billy’s eyes are looking all over your face, slowly, a smile forms on his face, breathing again.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

You smile widely at him, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Billy slides off you and you two began to get dressed. You climb over the seat to get in on the passenger side and Billy get’s back in the drivers seat. Before he started the car, you grab onto his hand, looking at him.

“I’m sorry I sprung that on you all of a sudden. It just sorta came out. But I feel strongly about what I said. I just don’t want you to feel obligated to say it back just because I said it. If you don’t feel the same just yet then It’s okay, I’m not going to get upset.” Billy starts chuckling, giving you a loving look. placing his other hand on top of yours.

“Baby, I do feel the same way about you. I have been since day one. I’ve been wanting to tell you that I love you for awhile now, but didn’t know how you would react to it. It just caught me by surprise when you said it first, I wasn’t sure if you felt that way yet. The feeling is strong for me too Y/N. You don’t have anything to worry about, okay? I do love you.” 

You nodded. “I love you too.” Billy leans over and gives you another kiss before starting his car, taking you back to school so you could pick up your car you left in the parking lot. 

* * *

After getting home, you were feeling pretty happy. Usually when you were in a good mood, you baked. So you decided to make your famous home made chocolate chip cookies to bring with you to school the next day. So you head to the store and picked up all the ingredients you needed to make them.

You get to school the next day, with the tub of cookies in hand, you head to your first period class, spotting Billy already in his seat. You head to your desk, Billy looking up from whatever he was writing and putting the paper back in his binder and getting up from his seat.

“Good morning princess! What’s this?” Tapping his fingernail against the tub you were holding.

“This is my famous home made, from scratch, chocolate chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips!” You said to him, offering a smile.

“Oh man, that sounds delicious! Chocolate chip cookies are my weakness, just like you’re my weakness.” Looking down at you, he gave you a wink.

“Aw, you’re too sweet! If you want one though, you need to kiss me first.” Billy takes a hold of your hips, bringing you into him, leaning his head down to place his lips to yours, kissing you ever so softly. 

“Mmm, yum. I think your lips are sweeter than my chocolate chip cookies.” You told him in between kissing him. 

Billy laughs. “So do I get a cookie now?” 

You grab the tub and open up the lid, the aroma of fresh cookies spread into the air. Billy grabs one and takes a bite, pure pleasure takes over his face.

“Oh…my….god! These are the best chocolate chip cookies I’ve ever had! Like hands down. Damn baby, you made these yourself?” 

“Yes I did! My grandma gave me the recipe. The extra chocolate chips are my add in to it.” You said, smiling at him.

Nancy walks up to you, spotting the tub in your arms. “Oooh, are those your famous cookies Y/N?” 

“Yup, sure is.” You offered her a cookie, which she gladly took one. 

“Where’s your bofyriend, Nancy?”

“He’s coming, he was talking to Tommy when I was at my locker. They should be on their way right now.” Nancy takes a bite of the cookie she took. “Man, these are so good!”

“Thanks. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go scare Steve and Tommy when they come in.” You run towards the front door, hiding behind it and waited. When you saw Tommy and Steve walk towards the classroom through the crack of the door, you jumped out from behind it and screamed, “BOO!”

Tommy screamed, stumbling back into the door jam. Steve jumped while karate chopping the air in front of you. You busted up laughing at them, more especially at Tommy screaming like a little girl.

“Oh my god, you should have seen your faces. That was fucking funny!” You bent down, laughing your head off, tears rolling down your face.

“That’s not funny Y/N, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Steve barked back at you. You were stuck in a belly laugh to even say anything. Poor Tommy was clutching onto his chest, like he have a heart attack.

“You woman, are gonna get it for that one, making me scream in front of everyone. Jesus Christ.” Tommy scolded you, shaking his head.

You went back to your desk, still laughing at Tommy and Steve who were still complaining. You grabbed the tub off your desk and walked back to their desks, and offered them some of the cookies. “Here’s a peace offering, no hard feelings yeah?”

Steve gasps, looking at you “I love you, you know that? These are the best damn cookies on the planet! I was beginning to wonder when you were going to make them again.” Steve grabs a couple as well as Tommy and Carol. You offered Billy and Nancy some more before putting the lid back on and placing it under your desk when the bell rang.

After school, Billy walks you to your car and wait for Max to show up.

“So uh, I’ll be able to come over later and have dinner with you, I just have to wait for my dad and Susan to get home from work. Probably won’t be till about 5:30.” Billy was saying to you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning into you.

“Okay, no problem. I’ll BBQ up some burgers and make some french fries and then I still have some left over cookies for desert.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

“Oh man that sounds good baby. How did you learn how to cook?”

“From my mom and both grandma’s. I started helping my mom cook when I turned 12 due to my dad making me. Then when I would go visit either of my grandparents, my grandmothers would teach me things. So yeah, that’s how I learned to cook and bake.” You said, shrugging your shoulders like it was no big deal.

Billy nods his head. “Nice. Well, I can’t wait to try your burgers and every other meal that you cook. Gotta get going, Max is on her way.” Billy takes a hold of your face and gives you a kiss before Max came up to you guys.

“Hey Y/N!” Max says to you when she approaches you and Billy.

“Hi Max! How was your day?” You leaned in and gave her a half hug.

“Boring as usual” Max scoffs.

“Yeah I hear that. Hey, you want a couple of chocolate chip cookies for on the way home?” You take the tub off the top of your car, taking the lid off to offer her some.

“Sure, thanks Y/N.” Max said as she takes a couple.

“You’re welcome sweety.” 

“Don’t you even think you’re going to be eating those in my car Max, I don’t want any damn crumbs in my seats.” Billy barked at her.

“Chill Billy, I won’t. Sheesh.” Max said as she rolled her eyes and taking off towards his Camero.

“Hey now, be nice. Nothing but a vacuum cleaner won’t fix.” You grabbed onto Billy’s jacket, tugging him to you.

“I take pride in keeping my precious car clean. I’d like to keep it that way.” Billy raised his eyebrow at you.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Rolling your eyes at him. “Ok so, I’ll see you later?” 

“Sure thing princess. Now gimme your lips.” Billy let out a little growl while you pouted out your lips for him to take into his. 

You get home and throw your things on the floor, exhausted from a full day of having to use your brain to think. You plop down on the couch letting out a big sigh and kicking off your shoes. You wanted to rest your eyes for just a couple of minutes to relax, but that couple of minutes turned into 3 hours. You startled yourself awake by up by letting out a loud snore, confused, you were looking around your house. It was already dark. You look at the clock and it was 6 pm!

“Oh shit!” You jump up off the couch and ran to the kitchen to start prepping the food you were suppose to start fixing a half hour ago. After cutting up all the vegetables and prepping the burgers, you head out on your back patio to start up the barbaquer, after that heats up you start grilling up the burgers. You check the time and it was almost 7 o’clock. You were beginning to wonder where Billy was, hoping he didn’t forget about coming over for dinner. You went to your phone to call him to see where he was but no one answered the phone. You were starting to get a bit concerned, he usually wasn’t late to any plans you two have made. You decided to finish up dinner and put it away and wait for him to show up before eating. You went to sit on your couch and watched some t.v. to pass time, but you were too anxious to sit still for very long, you got up and paced in your living room, feeling worried. You look back at the clock and it’s passed 8 pm. Your heart starts racing, with a million thoughts running through your head of what if’s and it made you sick to your stomach. You thought you’d get in your car and drive by his house to see if he was home. As you put your shoes on and about to grab your keys, there was a knock on your door. You ran to answer it and it was Billy, looking pretty beat up with a defeated look on his face.

“Oh my god! Babe, what happened to you? I was so worried about you, I was about to go to your house to see if you were home.” You moved out of the way so he could come in, dragging his feet behind him. You closed the door and put his arm around his waist to take him to your couch, he sits down groaning in exhaustion. You sat next to him, taking a look of his face. His eye was bruised and a bit swollen, his lip was busted and bleeding and had a couple of cuts above his eyebrows. You got up off the couch and ran to your bathroom to get a wet was cloth and a first aid kit. You went back to the living room, Billy had his head back on the couch with his eyes closed, fits clenched. You got back on the couch, kneeling next to him so you could nurse his wounds.

“Baby, talk to me. Are you okay? Who did this to you?” You take the wash cloth to start wiping the blood off his lip, being extra careful to try not to hurt him.

“Some asshole. We go into a fight.” Billy was looking upset, too upset over it being some guy who hit him. His eyes started to glaze over.

“Billy. Look at me.” You sat there and stared at him till he looked at you. You shook your head softly at him, sighing. “I’m not buying this, I don’t think your telling me the truth. I think this is something more than just some dude beating on you. The look on your face says it all. You can trust me Billy, you can tell me what really happened. I’m not here to judge you or scold you on what happened. I care about you and your well being and I want to be there for you and I want you to know that you can trust me. Okay?” You grab his hand and put it in yours, placing your other hand on top, reassuring him that you were there for him. He looks away, letting out a sigh, pausing for a minute before answering you.

“My dad….he did this to me. He got on my ass when he got home, having a bad day at work. He nagged and nagged on me for hours, when I finally had enough and stood up for myself, he did this to me.” Tears started to well up and fall from his eyes. You just sat there, shocked, looking at him, having a hard time grasping at the idea that his father did this to him. 

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry he did this to you. Just because he was having a bad day doesn’t mean he had the right to take it out on you. It’s no excuse. Your dad’s an asshole, just like mine. Mine used to do the same to me, so I know what it feels like.” Trying to hold back your tears, you shifted and got on top of Billy, straddling him, putting your hands very gently on his face, wiping away his tears. 

  
“You don’t deserve to be treated like this Billy. No one does. You deserve the utmost love and respect, especially from your parents. But sometimes, in some families, it’s not like that. One of my dad’s reasoning’s for treating me so horribly while I was growing up was because his dad did the same to him, so he took all that he went through and took it out on me too, among other reasons. It’s just not right. But just because he did all that to me doesn’t mean I’m going to let it define who I am, It’s not right to treat people badly just because you went through something horrible growing up. You take it and learn from it and you move past it and become the person who you feel you want to be, what feels right in your heart. I feel like I need to be there for people, to care for and to love them. Just because I was treated bad doesn’t mean I feel I have to do the same to others. Wish your dad could understand that. But being as stubborn as he is, he probably won’t listen.” You shake your head, thinking to yourself, letting out a sigh. 

“There is no reasoning with that asshole. He won’t listen to anything what anyone says. And I understand what you’re trying to say Y/N, I really do and I appreciate your kind words. But, being raised the way I was, its hard not to act out. After being told your worthless and good for nothing and not even hearing an I love you from your father…its hard not to act out on that. I wish I could be like you, to be able to feel and give love, it’s just not in the cards for me. It’s hopeless.” 

Billy was trying to fight off tears again, turning his head away from you, wiping his tears away. You felt helpless. You wanted to do so much more for him, to heal him, to take his pain away. The only thing you could offer him was to be there for him, an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on and to love him, love him as a person, someone who needed to feel loved and wanted. You take his face and brought it back to yours, looking him deep in his sad eyes.

“Baby, I know your dad can’t offer this to you in the way you would like, but I love you so much, more than you know. I will always be here for you no matter what happens, you can always trust me.” You gave him a kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a hug, letting Billy cry on your shoulder. 

After awhile he pulls away, you offer him the wash cloth so he could wipe his face. 

“Thank you princess, for being here for me. I don’t know where I would be if you weren’t here, probably out getting drunk, fucking shit up.” He said with a soft chuckle. 

“You’re welcome my love. My door is always open. I don’t care if its in the middle of the night, if you need to get away, I’m always here. Now, let’s take care of your wounds and then we can go eat. I already have the hamburgers cooked up, just need to reheat them.” You take the wash cloth from him and finished wiping the blood from his lip and the side of his forehead.

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Billy asked.

“No. I wanted to wait for you, didn’t think it was right to eat without you.” You grabbed the first aid kit to get a bandaid out to put over the cut on his forehead.

“Princess, you didn’t have to wait for me, I would of understood, you should have ate.” 

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. It’s no big deal.” You smiled at him sweetly. “Okay. Looks like I patched you up the best I could. Come one, let’s go eat, yeah?”

Billy nodded his head and you got up off of him and both of you headed towards the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table while you got him some Tylenol and something to drink from the fridge.

“Here, I think you’re going to need this and definitely this.” Handing him the Tylenol and can of beer. 

“Thank god! Was hoping you would have some alcohol in your fridge.” Billy said, taking the can from you and opening it.

You went and reheated the hamburgers and french fries and brought all the condiments to the table and both of you pigged out after being famished. When you two were done, Billy reaches into his jacket pocket and hands you a folded up piece of paper.

“Oh, here. I wrote this for you. I wanted to give it to you earlier today but I didn’t get to finish it in time.”

“What’s this?” You asked, taking the paper from him and opening it. It was a poem he wrote for you.

* * *

_Why do I love you?_

_I love you,_  
Not only for what you are,   
But for what I am  
When I’m with you.  
  
I love you for ignoring  
the possibiities of the fool in me  
and for laying firm hold  
of the possibilities for good.  
  
You have done it  
without a word,  
without a touch,  
without a sign.  
  
You have done it  
Just by being yourself.  
After all, Perhaps that is  
what love means.

* * *

  
You looked back up at him with tears in your eyes, a stunned look was on your face, at a loss for words.

“Wow. Billy! This is so sweet! I–uh, I really do love this, more than you know.” Tears were falling down your face now. You didn’t know how much he truly loved you, in the short amount of time you two have been together until he gave you this. It made your heart soar. You got up from your seat and walked over to him, leaning slightly against him, you place your hand gently on the side of his face and stroked it with your thumb lightly. 

“I love you too, no matter what. Even if you think your incapable of being loved, I think there is potential in you. I can see past your hard exterior, there’s more to you than you think, if you see something that you really want, you go for it no matter the cost. I mean, that’s how you won me over, right? You took that chance and I’m glad you did.” 

You stared at him deeply in his eyes, getting lost in them. You kissed him softly, lovingly and eagerly, wanting every part of him to be close to you. In that moment, you felt as if you revolved around him shining bright, stars bursting as you two collided…

_Perhaps, that is what love means._


End file.
